


Tea Leaves and Its Functions

by FeminineBrain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeminineBrain/pseuds/FeminineBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dori considers himself an expert on the luxuries of life and Bilbo yet again gains an amorous companion without his knowledge and tea is a source of allure and enticement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves and Its Functions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/gifts), [Jimiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/gifts), [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/gifts), [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/gifts), [alwaysforeverdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforeverdreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Touching Beards and Clumsy Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543096) by [Rosa_Cotton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton). 



> Just an early Christmas present!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, its franchises, and anything associated with the Tolkien Estate.

Now, Dori is a traditionalist and ,while he doesn't admit it to himself, he's also something of an elitist. Why do you think he's so proud of Ori becoming a scribe? A scholar in the family with connections to the royal family is something to be proud of. While a cutpurse, which Nori admits to himself he is, is something of an embarrassment to Dori seeing as he prides himself on being a dwarf that enjoys the fineries he can provide.

While Dori is a warrior in his own right, he's not ashamed to admit that he likes the delicate aspects of some task. Which is why he has a great liking and enjoyment of tea. Something that he has in common with Bilbo Baggins.

He's not blind. He sees the courting, the jealousy, the sabotage, and the wooing all happening under the eye of a thoroughly amused wizard. He sees it and thinks himself above it. Dwarrows from the highest King and lowest miner all vying for the hand of one hobbit. He thinks himself past such disgraceful acts. 

He's not.

One night in camp, while preparing supper together with Bombur and Bilbo, the conversation turns to tea.

"The Shire as you know" says Bilbo as he rummages in his pack and produces a pouch "is a gifted land. As such, we produce great quantities of varying tea leaves. The only leaves I managed to preserve until now is chamomile. Good for a single cup I reckon." He says while nodding to himself.

With that said he stands up and and almost trips. Catching himself on Dori and letting a single leaf of his precious tea land on the front of Dori's shirt. He finds himself blushing at the provocative and forward display.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry Mister Dori!" Bilbo begins, about to launch into an apologetic spiel.

Dori turns an intense look to him and says in a low and slightly shaky voice "It was no problem Mister Baggins. No problem at all."

He can feel the glares burning a collective hole in his back. He pays them no heed and continues to stare at Mister Bagg- No, at Bilbo. He knows how precious Bilbo's homeland is to him and to use a something so highly sentimental as a declaration of courting is no small feat. He feels humbled and not a little bit in love. (He won't also admit that he's something of romantic. Something both his brothers inherited.)

Regardless of the competition, including his own brother, Dori will do his utmost to prevail in light of such an alluring display. After all, Dori is a conneissuer and a dwarf besides. He knows something precious and special when he sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I felt kind of bad that Dori wasn't in on it and then I read Rosa_Cotton's little piece which inspired this.


End file.
